After The Volcano
by Devil's Toenail
Summary: We all saw what happened to Renton, Tommy and Spud. But what about Sicky Boy and Begbie?


"Carly! He's still lookin' at you!" my mate, Jen, yelled over the music. It had been the sixth time she had said it, obviously wanting me to go over. I looked over my shoulder from the bar, and she was right, he was staring and he wasn't trying to make a secret about it either. He made eye contact with me and winked, making me blush and whip my head back around.

Deciding that I wasn't sufficiently pissed enough I took another shot of vodka, "Right! I'll go over, but only if you come too!"

"Yeah, alright then!" she nodded, linking arms with me. I wobbled across the dance floor, trying to seem casual but he could see me coming.

"Hello ladies!" he said smoothly.

We both giggled in reply, "Hi!" I grinned

"Care to join me?" he patted the space beside himself.

"Sure" I said trying to adjust my thong so it wouldn't ride up when I sat down. Jen sat down on the other side, a bit miffed that he was only paying attention to me. I didn't care though; it was about time I started to get more male attention than her.

"I'm Carly" I said my self, not bothering to introduce Jen.

"Simon" he responded, "What's a pretty lassie like you doing in a shite hole like this then?"

I blushed again, "I could I ask you the same thing" I joked, he laughed and put his arm around me, and I didn't hesitate to snuggle up a bit closer, now completely ignoring Jen.

"You've got nice tits!" the bloke who'd introduced himself to me as Franco said.

I smiled, "Aw cheers pal!" I slurred back, "All my mates say they're too big!"

"A load of crap" he wrap's his arm around my waist, "They ever say anything like that again, give me a call, I'll fuckin' take them round the corner!"

_Oh God, he's not one of those hard lad types is he? _I thought smiling at him. To be honest, I wasn't even that drunk but experience taught that you were more likely to pull if you pretended that you were pissed.

"To be funkin' honest with you Hannah-"

"Heather!"

He raised an eye brow, "Huh?"

"It's Heather!"

"That's great! Anyway, to be honest, anyone that disrespects a woman because of the size of her tits needs a good kick! I mean, I was down at the bar, playin' pool with my mate Tommy and there was this geezer comes in with this young lass, order's her to go and get him a pint, there's me thinkin' that's a bit much, but there you go. Then, he starts yellin' at her, says she's no getting' it quick enough! I decide that's out of order, so I squares up-"

I smile and nod in all the right places but I've stopped listening by this point, the hypocritical pig, I just want him to hurry up and start snogging me.

"But you remind me of Molly Peters in Thunderball," Simon lit a cigarette, "It's not your attitude, no, she was more of an ice-queen, but you look a lot like her. Personality wise, you're more like Margaret Nolan."

I had no idea what he had just said but I giggled anyway, "Thunderball's a film, right?"

He laughed again and took a drag of the cigarette, "Want one?"

I shook my head, "I don't smoke"

"Afraid of toxic substances?" he teased.

"No! I heard those things give you cancer! I'm not afraid of toxic subbin-stances at all!" I pouted

He stroked my shoulder, it was I good job I was sitting down because I'd gone weak at the knees. Trying to seem relaxed, I reached up and stroked his bright blonde hair.

"Although there are many Bond films of all shapes and colours, only one is centred on drugs. And not even that strong drugs at that! Crack! Might as well take talcum power for all the good it does you!"

I laugh, feeling woozy and lean against his shoulder.

"Now E's" he produces a small packet of white tablets, "That's were true inner peace begins."

"Y'see this ring?" Franco pushes this hideous chunky thing right into my face, I nod.

He points at a brownish stain, encrusted around the design, "Y'know what that is?"

_I hope that's not shit. _I widen my eyes, and grab his forearm, "God, that's not blood, is it?" I gush.

"Correct lass! Decked some punter in the eye, who thought it'd be funny to throw a pork scratching at me. Cunt didn't know what'd hit him!"

"You obviously aren't the sort to let someone walk all over you!" I grin, hoping there isn't lipstick on my teeth.

"Fucking right I don't!" he throws the ring up in the air, intending to catch it, but instead it falls straight down my cleavage. _This might actually get us somewhere._

I laugh and act embarrassed, "Whoops!"

"Sorry about that, ken. Let'us get that out for you!" he stuffs two calloused fingers down my front, "I've said it before and I'll say it again," he smiles as I pretended to enjoy it; "You've got nice tits!"

I laugh again. _That's it, have a good old rootle around in there, never know what you might find._

"Got it!" he's nearly up to his elbow at this point, he shoves the thing back onto his finger but not before giving my left boob a crafty squeeze.

"I like that you don't mess around!" I say over the music.

He looks over his shoulder, "My car's parked out the back, if you fancy….y'know!"

_Finally! _

"Can I have another one?" I ask, after he had fed me a white pill. I felt so happy, like nothing bad would ever happen again. My speech felt a bit detached, so I shouted extra loudly.

"Sorry lovely! A man like me can only give out so many freebies y'know! The next one will cost you!" he grinned.

"Aw!" I exclaim, pretending to huff. I didn't feel embarrassed anymore so I draped myself around him, taking up most of the sofa, "I'm sure I can think of other ways to pay you other than money" I whisper in his ear.

He smirks and raises a dark eyebrow, "Can you now?"

I giggle, "Oh yes!" I climb off him again; I have this feeling of being unable to sit still.

He reached over, pinning me to the sofa. We're so close our noses are touching, I find it unbearable as I just want to snog his face off.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." He smiles, before kissing me. He was very good, and he knew it. I kissed him back and let him slip his hands up my skirt.

"Carly! I'm going home now!" Jen shouts at me. I try to ignore her, but she persistent that I know where she's going.

"Carly! Don't try to ignore me!"

I sort of nod whilst kissing Simon, and I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. Simon breaks free, "I think she hears you Jen. Now piss off home there's a good girl!"

I laugh as she stomps off and reach to snog him again but he pulls back, "Why don't we take this to somewhere a bit less public?"

I nod eagerly and he takes my hand and pulls me to the exit.

He spent an awful long time faffing around with my thighs before he got around to pulling my thong off. _Stop beating around the bush! Literally! _

"You're so sensitive, but firm at the same time" I gushed unbuttoning his shirt.

He grinned before sticking his tongue down my throat again and at the same time having a good feel of my snatch. I moaned as it wasn't actually too bad considering that he was a bit of a wanker. Just as I was getting into things, the passenger door swung open. Franco sat up swearing as I tried to save my dignity.

"What the fuck are you doing you doss cunt?" he shouted at a man with bleached hair and a thin girl with eye's as big a saucers.

The man frowned, "Me? What are you doing?"

"It's my fucking car Sick Boy!"

"So? We arrived together, that means equal backseat shagging rights!"

Franco shook his head, "What?"

The girl hanging off 'Sick Boy's' arm spoke up, "It's ok, we can go to mine, it's just five minutes away." She twitched, she had obviously taken something.

"Alright" he agreed, "You owe me" he pointed at Franco before walking off.

He turned back to me, "Where were we?" he went to kiss me again but I push him off.

"You know what? Forget it. I've tried to be nice. But I've put up with your bullshit all night and I'm sick of it!" I put my thong back on and got out of the car.

He looked confused and angry at the same time, "I thought women liked to take it easy or are you just a one-off slag? Eh? Hannah?"

"IT'S HEATHER!" I screamed slamming the car door and flagging down a taxi.

When I got home I tried to sneak into the bedroom unnoticed.

"How was the conference darling?" said a drowsy voice asked from the bed.

I pulled my high heels off, "Fine Rob. You just go back to sleep."

I fell into my apartment with Simon, and simultaneously tried to turn the lights on and kiss his neck at the same time.

"Bedroom?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded so I led the way to the bedroom, deciding not to turn on the light to try and hide the dirty underwear thrown everywhere and my flowery pink duvet. I knocked my old teddy bear off the bed and lay down, Simon was quickly on top of me.

I couldn't contain my excitement as he pulled my blouse and skirt off and accidentally bit him mid-snog.

"Ow! Fuck!"

I was mortified, "Sorry!" I squeaked.

"S'alright. Just try to calm down." He pulled his jacket off and went back to what we were doing.

I went to pull his boxers off and he stopped me. He went to his trouser pocket and pulled out a Johnny, "Last thing we need is to ruin that pretty figure of your's!"

Being the first shag I'd had in ages, so it was pretty enjoyable. For me anyway.

"Again?" I panted, out of breath.

"Erm…no" he sensed my disappointment, "We're tired, best get some kip."

I agreed and cuddled up next to him and thought about what I'd cook him for breakfast, and how we could meet up again. "He might even want me as his girlfriend!" I thought excitedly.

The next morning I woke alone with nothing but a used Johnny for company.


End file.
